beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nedwin
Nedwin is one of the characters included in the mission to save Lyrian. He is very loyal to Galloran. Childhood Not much is known about Nedwin's childhood, but it seems he might have grown up in Trensicourt. From a young age, he was good at stealth and climbing, and he idolized Galloran. The latter noticed his abilities, and when Nedwin was about thirteen, he took him on as a squire. Captured Perhaps a few months later, Nedwin, Galloran, and a few others were ambushed by conscriptors in the middle of the night. Nedwin managed to get away, as Galloran had entrusted him with the secret of the Word. But, feeling guilty at leaving his master behind, Nedwin crept up on Galloran's captors. He flung an orantium sphere at the head conscriptor, Groddic, but he caught it in mid-air and it failed to explode. Nedwin was then captured as well. He spent years being tortured in the dungeons of Felrook, being used as an experiment subject to test different drugs. At some point, Copernum tortured him as well, using nervesong, a pain enhancer. Due to the constant use of nervesong, Nedwin eventually lost the ability to feel physical pain, but his hearing and sight were greatly enhanced. He was also given two invasive graftings: an eye on his hand and a false outer ear. By the time he was freed, after years of torment, he was almost completely crazy. Later life Nedwin met Jason and Rachel in a small fishing town called Flet, wearing a sack with holes cut for his arms. He asked the bartender of the Tavern-Go-Round who Jason and Rachel were. That night, after warning the two of them of the intruders approaching their rooms and helping Jason and Rachel escape, Nedwin uses Jason and Rachel's trail to find Galloran, whom he had lost track of for quite some time. After he found Galloran, Nedwin helped his master regain some of his lost memories by giving him small doses of canopy cobra venom (he had collected many different samples of toxins and poisons in the time he had been free). Later, Nedwin was sent by Galloran to retrieve Jugard from his pointless guardianship of the syllable. Nedwin found the man already dead, stabbed in the back multiple times. By the time he brought his body back to Fortaim, the castle had been raided by Maldor's forces. Jason, Rachel, Aram, and Ferrin met him at this point, and they found that Galloran and some of his retinue had survived in a secret passage. During their subsequent travels, Ferrin discovered that Nedwin had a displacer ear and was thus inadvertently giving their enemies an advantage. Ferrin removed the ear, which caused Nedwin almost no pain because of his damaged nerves. Nedwin served as a spy several times for the group as they traveled throughout Ebera and several other locations. In her prophecy, Esmira sent him on Galloran's half of the quest, and after taking the throne, Galloran instated Nedwin as regent of Trensicourt while the war was going on. While Nedwin was regent, Copernum, the former chancellor, managed to take over Trensicourt. After leading several missions to harm the cause of the leaders of the city, Nedwin sneaked into Copernum's room one night and beheaded him. However, to his shock, Copernum did not die, for he was actually a displacer. Copernum then fatally stabbed Nedwin. However, just before his death, Nedwin ingested goma worms from Ebera, which he had a sample of. A day or so later, he awoke, hanging from a noose in the rain. While now technically dead, Nedwin used this to his advantage, crashing a feast headed by Copernum and some of his main counselors and throwing globes of orantium everywhere. After Copernum and his men were dead, Nedwin knew that he must prevent the plague of Ebera from ravaging the land, so he lay down in the flames of the fireplace, ending his life completely. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters